A variety of efforts have been made over many years to elucidate the mechanisms and origins of various forms of arthritis and headache. Limited success has been achieved in alleviating the symptoms of these diseases. Antioxidant therapy has been recommended as one method to alleviate the damage inflammation causes (Cross, et. al., Annals of Internal Medicine, 107:526-45, 1987).